Transmitting data across a wired network, such as a fiber network allows for high capacity and high velocity data transmission. Unfortunately, wired networks may be limited in geographical reach. Wireless networks allow for data transmission into locales where wired networks are unavailable. Wireless networks are bandwidth limited and thus do not currently provide the data transmission capacity and velocity afforded by wired networks.